Vampire
by Devil-Alm-Uchiha
Summary: Ese dia crei k me quedaria solo para siempre, pero tu regresastes. ItaSasu. Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Somos Sasukealm y DeViLUcHiHa, y traemos este fic que estamos haciendo de forma conjunta en el foro NarutoUchiha, pero ya que no somos capaces de esperar a que las demas lo continuen lo vamos a hacer nosotras a nuestra manera, la ultima parte de este capitulo no la hemos hecho ninguna de las dos , esa parte corresponde a kiauchihahyuuga.

Advertencia: este fic es yaoi y lo mas probable es que contenga lemon y seguro que incesto asi que si no te gusta no se que haces leyendo aun.

1er Capítulo

No puedo dormir, todo ha pasado tan rapido...pero dejame que empieze desde el principio.  
Yo nací en una familia adinerada allá por el año 1991, yo era feliz, miento, era muy feliz, vivia en una gran casa con un inmenso jardin que podria decir que llegaba hasta donde alcanzaba mi vista. Tenía un padre cariñoso algo excentrico pero de esas personas que amas con solo percivir su personalidad, mi madre era una mujer muy atenta siempre estaba conmigo y mi hermano, nos permitia todos los caprichos que queriamos, se podria decir que nos malcriaba, y tenia, un hermano que era 5 años mayor que yo, siempre estabamos haciendo travesuras y en verano nos encantaba jugar en la piscina y competiamos para ver quien aguantaba mas debajo de agua pero el siempre me ganaba y eso hacia que yo me enfadara. Fueron tiempos bonitos y felices, pero un día sucedio algo extraño, aun recuerdo perfectamente esa noche, yo estaba durmiendo en mi habitacion, era una noche de lluvia y habia truenos, calló un gran rayo cerca de mi ventana y esto me asustó, salí de mi habitación iva a ir con Itachi como la mayoria de los días de truenos, yo me asustaba mucho y el se reía de mi pero me daba igual preferia esar así aunque se burlara demi con el me sentía seguro y nada me daba miedo, salí y oí a mi madre llorar, bajé por las escaleras que ivan hacía en gran salón que daba a la entrada y vi a mi madre en brazos de mi padre llorando desconsolada, quise hablar pero era como si estuviera mudo, me di la vuelta y volvi a mi habitación , recuerdo que esa noche tampoco dormí.   
A la mañana siguiente ya me entere de ocurrido, lo habian secuestrado, habian secuestrado a mi hermano, pero mis padres no hicieron nada , por decirlo de alguna manera dejaron que se lo llevaran, desde ese día que presisamente era mi 6º cumpleaños empeze a odiar a mis padres, no aceptaba ninguna de las carantoñas que me hacían, rompía todos los regalos que me regalaban y siempre me iva de casa los días de mis cumpleaños, yo seguí estudianto, era buen estudiante mejor dicho soy un buen estudiante para que negarlo, ascendia de curso mas rápido que los demás, ahora con mis 16 años estaba comenzando en la universidad mi liciensiatura de direccion de empresas, me esforzaba mucho para cuando terminara poder irme a trabajar fuera y salir de aquella casa donde mas habia disfrutado y donde tambien sufri más, pero ya eso no sirve de nada. Hace tan solo 3 días reciví una llamada en el campus, me dijeron que mis padres...habían muerto, yo creía que los odiaba pero aun así me entristesi mucho, llore, estaba completamente solo. Regrese a mi ciudad natal para asistir al funeral, en la pequeña capilla solo estabamos 6 personas sin contar el parroco, y los demás invitados no eran de mi familia solo amigos de los negocios de mi padre, todos me miraban con las caras esas de pobre chico se ha quedado solo,no lo aguante y salí de la capilla y fuí directamente al cementerio, espere a que terminaran de enterrarlo y colocar sus lápidas, cuando comprobe que todos se habían ido me acerque hasta allí, caí de rodillas llorando, me arrepentí de haberlos tratado como los trate, pense en lo que podía haber estado con ellos si no huviera tenido ese puto rencor que despues de nada me había servido, comenzo a llover pero no me importo seguí llorando desconsoladamente, caí hacia delante no podía parar de llorar, bien poco me importaba lo que antes tanto me habia importado mis carísimas ropas, el traje de chaqueta negro que me habia regalado mi madre para la entrada en universidad, mi camisa negra preferida y la corbata azul marino que habia regalado mi padre por mi ultimo cumpleñoas y que dijo que le gustaria verme puesta cuando hiciera mi primera gestion en el mundo laboral , todo estaba lleno de barro y hierba, pero me daba igual, el dolor que tenia dentro era lo que ahora importaba el saber que quizas mis padres nunca me perdonaran, el saber que estaba solo, ya no tenía a nadie, grite con todas mis fuerzas pedia que me perdonaran, y entonces alguien me respondio, una voz que provenia de detrás mia, me enfade no soportaba que nadie se metiera en mis asuntos y menos en estos momentos, grite que se callara que el que sabía me volví y mire a la persona que me había hablado, llevaba u ntraje negro asi que supuse que tambien habría ido al cementerio a un funeral, pero cuando me fije en su cara, me dije a mi mismo que no podia ser, él habia sido secuestrado hace 10 años era imposible, pero era igual a como le recordaba solo que ahora su pelo había crecido y sus fasciones se habian endurecido un poco, se acerco a mi me cogio del brazo y me ayudo a incorporarme y me dijo: "Regresemos a casa Sasuke"

Me quede mirandole estupefacto por varios segundos, cosa que a él parecia hacerle gracia pues tenia una sonrisa maliciosa mientras me miraba. Tras salir de mi estupefaccion asenti y le segui, me llevo hasta un coche negro en el cual me dijo que me montase. En un silencio absoluto abri la puerta del copiloto y me sente, una vez abrochado los cinturones, arranco el coche, rumbo a casa.  
Una vez delante de la casa abri la puerta, entre y espere a que él entrase, entro con un aire de tranquilidad y pasividad que me ponia los vellos de punta. Observe como Itachi miraba la casa algo serio y no puede detener mi curiosidad y le pregunte: ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? Para mi frustacion el me contesto, si, pero con otra pregunta: ¿Cómo te ha ido la vida, hermanito? Le mire algo receloso y disgustado, pero le respondi: Bastante bien, me estoy licenciando en direccion de empresas. El no parecio sorprenderse que con tan solo 16 años ya estuviese en la universiadad. Mas bien me miro con algo de diversion en los ojos, mire hacia otro lado algo molesto: ¿Me vas a decir donde has…..? Me corto haciendome de nuevo una pregunta: Y dime ¿Tienes novia? Le mire algo sonrojado ¿A que venia esa pregunta?: Pu-pues….no tengo tiempo para chicas, me concentro en mis estudios asi que…no. El me volvio a sonreir, parecia divertirse mucho, le mire con el entrecejo fruncido: ¿A que viene esas preguntas? Además, yo te he preguntado primero. Seguia con su molesta sonrisita de diversion, que me estaba empezando a poner de los nervios: ¿Me vas a responder de una maldita vez? Se me quedo unos segundos mirandome y me respondio: No. Me dijo con una tranquilidad que parecia muy caracteristica de él. Me mordi el labio inferior mientras le miraba disgustado: Pues si tú no me responde no tengo por que responderte yo. Se limito a encogerse de hombros y a darse media vuelta hacia las escaleras: ¿A dónde vas ahora? Él siguio su camino, pero cuando ya estaba al final de las escaleras me respondio: A mi habitacion.   
Suspire mientras no quitaba la vista de las escaleras, me fui a la cocina dispuesto a hacer algo de comer, ya era tarde. Mientras hacia la comida, en varias ocasiones, puso mi oreja atenta por si escuchaba algun ruido en la parte superior de la casa, pues desde pequeño siempre habia tenido muy buen oido, escuchaba cosas que estaba bastante lejos y nadie mas era capaz de oir. Pero nada, ningun ruido. Termine de hacer la comida y decidi subir a avisar a Itachi por si tenia hambre. Llame a la puerta, pero nadie me respondio, trate de escuchar algo dentro de la habitacion bastante extrañado: ¿Itachi? ¿Estas bien? Abri la puerta con cuidado y para mi sorpresa no habia nadie en la habitacion, me llamo la atencion la ventana abierta. Cuando iba a salir para buscarle por la casa vi un papel en su escritorio, lo cogi y lo lei con detenimiento: He salido a hacer unas cosas, volvere mas tarde. Por cierto, no vuelvas a entrar en mi habitacion si yo no estoy. Solte la nota y sali con rapidez de la habitacion, a mi hermano no le gustaba que invadieran su intimidad cuando él no estaba, le entendia perfectamente, él tambien era muy cuidadoso con eso. Me sente en la mesa y me dispuse a comer, no iba a esperar a su hermano. Mientras comia me quede pensando en como habia conseguido su hermano salir sin que el lo notase ni le viese, era muy extraño. Aunque mas extraño era que huviese regresado asi como asi, y sin dar explicacion alguna: Parece que salio a papá. Me murmure a mi mismo.Me levante una vez que termine de comer, recogi los trastos y me fui a la ducha. Cuando sali Itachi aun no habia regresado, y sin preocuparme me dirigi a la cama, no tenia porque preocuparme por él, cierto que era mi hermano mayor, pero hacia ya mucho que no tenia contacto con él, por lo que su amistad se podia haber enfriado un poco. Me acoste y me quede dormido en un momento. En un momento de la madrugada me desperte aunque no abri los ojos, sentia como si me observasen y ademas es frescor del aire entrando por la ventana, pero yo la habia dejado cerrada. Rapidamente me incorpore y mire toda al habitacion, pero no habia nadie. Me levante curioso y sin poder evitarlo fui a la habitacion de Itachi, abri la puerta con cuidado y vi su silueta en la cama. Sin hacer ruido cerre la puerta y me volvi a acostar ignorando porque me habia despertado y con la misma velocidad que la primera vez, me quede dormido.

Era temprano cuando despertó.Siempre tenía ese "problema" y a la vez "suerte".Podía pasar dias sin dormir y apenas se cansaba,pero era tan cómodo hacerlo.Se estiró y apartó la única sábana que quedaba tapando su cuerpo.Por pura constumbre,alzó las mantas caídas sobre el suelo y hizo la cama sin que siquiera,se diera cuenta.  
-Lo hize otra vez-.Dijo rascándose la cabeza.  
Miró el calendario colgado a lo lejos de la habitación.Era sábado.Fiesta.Pero,¿qué fiestas podía querer hacer si sus padres acavaban de morir?Ninguna.Suspiró,estaba triste.De la noche a la mañana no se iva a recuperar.  
Vestido solamente con un pantalón negro,de chandal,con el que solía descansar por las noches,decidió desayunar.Descendió por las escaleras de madera y pudo distinguir una figura sentada en el sofa.Se acercó lentamente,como siempre,sin hacer el menor de los ruidos.  
Itachi,permanecía sentado,con las piernas abiertas,los brazos sobre aquel negro sofa de cuero y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo,con los ojos entornados.  
-Itachi-.Dijo casi sin quererlo.  
El nombrado,abrió simplemente un ojo y le miró atentamente,para abrir el siguiente.Sasuke derepente se sintió incómodo.¿Acaso no lo estaba mirando de arriba a bajo?Pero lo más extraño de todo,era que parecía que le tocase,como si sus manos rozaran su piel.  
-¿Te ocurre algo,hermanito?-Preguntó Itachi apartando la mirada-.Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.  
Sasuke se volteó,con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y sin decir nada más,entró en la cocina.¿A qué había venido eso?¿Por qué su mirada le quemaba?¿Por qué ese sonrojo?   
Derepente,el sonido de un telefono le sacó de sus pensamientos.¿Un telefono móvil?Él no tenía.Lo encontraba molestoso,aunque práctico,eso sí.Devería de ser Itachi.Agudizó su oido casi sin quererlo.  
-¿Sí?-.La voz de Itachi llegó hasta él-.No...Sí,Kisame...está bien...no,no vengas...Ahora iré yo.  
Por último,solo el sonido de la tecla al colgar.Suspiró,sintiéndose algo por haber escuchado esa conversación,pero,después de tantos años sin verle y que derepente apareciese ante él,y precisamente el día de la muerte de sus padres,hacía parecer extraño a Itachi.  
-¡Ey!-Exclamó el nombrado.  
Sasuke se volvió,dejando sobre la mesa el zumo de uva que estaba apunto de tomar,y le miró.  
-Me largo un rato.Luego,si eso,hablamos un rato.  
-¿Me contestarás a mis preguntas?  
Itachi esbozó una sonrisa maléfica.   
-No lo sé.Depende de como te portes conmigo.  
Se volvió,levantando una mano y caminó hasta el salón,para acercarse a la entrada.Sasuke no pudo evitar seguirle y mirarle atentamente.  
-¿Por qué tanto misterio?-Preguntó de golpe.  
Itachi le miró casi con enfado.  
-No seas persistente,Sasuke.En tu momento lo sabrás.  
Tras esta frase,Itachi desapareció.Aquello le molesto,cabreó e incluso confundió.¿Qué misterios se traía en manos su hermano mayor?¿Por qué no le hablaba claramente?¿Con quién se iba a reunir?  
No pudo más.Se vistió y decidió seguirle.¿Podría aguantar el ritmo?

Esperamos que os haya gustado, dejarnos reviews , ne?

Saludos y besitos!!!


	2. Capítulo 2

Y aquí traemos el segundo capítulo hecho integramente por SasukeAlm, Devil:MUAJAJAJA YO SOLO LE DOY CON UN PALITO PA QUE TRABAJE

Sasuke-Alm: --U

Bueno solo recordar que esto es un fic yaoi con incesto asi que si no te gusta no se que haces en el segundo capitulo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

2º Capitulo.

Abrio con cuidado la puerta pero la abrio de golpe al ver como no habia rastro de Itachi, salio al exterior extrañado, ¿Cómo habia conseguido irse tan rapido? Era imposible, mirado a su alrededor por si estaba escondido por alli, por si se trataba de una broma o algo. Pero no le encontro por ningun lado.

-Mierda, ¿¡Como se me ha podido escapar tan rápido?! – Pateo el suelo mosqueado. 

-Vaya, siempre estas del mismo humor cuando vengo a visitarte, datte bayo –Dijo una voz a su izquierda. Sasuke se volvio hacia ella.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto mirandole sorprendido.- No me molestes. 

-Yo tambien te quiero, Sasuke –Dijo con sarcasmo- Se dice buenos dias, encantado de verte….

-Deja ya tus estupideces, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Repitio.

-He venido porque mi padre me ha pedido que te distraiga de la muerte de tus padres, ademas, soy tu amigo, datte bayo –Dijo sonriendo. 

-Arrrggg, no me hace falta que me distraigas, ya tengo suficiente distraccion.

-¿Y eso? No hay muchas cosas que te distraigan, datte bayo –Dijo interesado-

-¿Te acuerdas de mi hermano Itachi? –Le pregunto serio-

-Mmmm –Puso una expresion de concentracion mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Vagamente la verdad, era muy pequeño cuando conoci a Itachi, la misma edad que tu, datte bayo.

-Si….Pues resulta que ayer, vino a por mi al entierro y se vino a casa conmigo.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto soprendido- ¿Pero no lo secuestraron? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-No lo se, no me quiso responder, e incluso se molesto por insistirle tanto, pero el bien que me abasallo a preguntas.

-Que cosa mas extraña….¿Por eso estabas aquí fuera?

-Tenia planeado seguirle, pero en cuanto abri la puerta ya no estaba…..-Miro a Naruto- ¿No te lo habras encontrado tú al venir aquí?

-No he visto a nadie parecido a Itachi….

-Mierda..Que se la va a hacer….-Miro fijamente a Naruto-

-¿Qué miras tan fijamente, datte bayo?

-Estoy intentado averiguar que haces aquí, y porque vienes a molestarme.

-Pues para tu informacion mi queridisimo amigo –Dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sasuke, quien le miro molesto- Tengo una cita doble con dos lindas chicas, datte bayo.

- Sabes que no me interesa las citas con chicas –Dijo quitandose el brazo de Naruto de encima-

- ¡Ohh, vamos Sasuke, la gente ya esta empezando a pensar que eres gay, datte bayo! –Dijo burlandose-

- ¡Yo no soy gay! ¡Que no tenga ninguna pareja no significa…..  
-Sasuke, tienes 16 años, y con quien pasas mas tiempo es conmigo y te puedo asegurar que tu no has estado con ninguna chica, ni has besado a una ni te has acostado, datte bayo.

-¿Y-y que? –Pregunto sonrojado- Eso no me hace gay.

-Pues la gente esta empezando a hablar asi que…-Le empujo hacia la casa- Sube a tu habitacion y ponte guapo, datte bayo. ¡Hoy vas a ligar! ¡Si o si!

-Tsk, maldito Naruto….-Murmuro mientras iba a su cuarto. Cogio una ropa elegante pero a la vez informal, nada de traje ni nada por el estilo, unos baqueros bien ajustados y una camisa azul marino que se dejaba marcado sus musculos. Una vez arreglado bajo para encontrarse con Naruto- Bueno, ¿y a donde vamos?  
- He quedado con ellas a unas manzanas de aquí, datte bayo –Dijo comenzando a caminar y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Sasuke para que le siguiese-

- ¿Y por que no has quedado aquí? –pregunto siguiendole-

- -Se encogio de hombros- Queria pasear a solas contigo, ya sabes como siempre, datte bayo.

- Te entiendo, ademas, yo necesito tiempo para hacerme a la idea – A los diez minutos llegaron al lugar de quedada, alli ya habia dos chicas-

- ¡Buenos dias! –Saludo Naruto euforico-

- Buenos dias –dijeron las dos chicas a la vez-

-Os presento a Sasuke Uchiha –Dijo señalandole- Sasuke, esta es Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuuga.

-Encantada de conocerte, Sasuke-kun – Dijo la tal Sakura, no era mas alta que Sasuke y Naruto, pero tenia un cuerpo bien formado, tenia los ojos verdes y el pelo rosa-

- Un placer, Sasuke-san –Dijo Hinata algo sonrojada, era de las misma estatura que sakura, tambien estaba bien desarrollada, incluso mas que Sakura. Tenia el pelo largo y azulado, parecido al de Sasuke y unos ojos blancos muy extraños-

-Encantado de conoceros –Dijo con amabilidad-

-Bien, parece que te han caido bien, y creedme eso es muy dificil con el idiota de Sasuke, datte bayo –Susurro para las chicas, pero claro Sasuke le pudo escuchar-

-¿A quien llamas idiota, inutil? –Pregunto molesto-

-No, a nadie –Le contesto A veces da miedo, escucha todo´´- Bueno, ¿Qué tal si primero damos un paseo? ¿O preferis ir a comer ya ,datte bayo?  
- Yo prefiero dar una vuelta antes –Dijo Sakura pasando un brazo alrededor del de Sasuke quedando enganchados- Para conocer mejor a Sasuke-kun.

- Genial…-Murmuro Sasuke. Empezaron a caminar de dos en dos, Sasuke y Sakura delante y detrás Naruto y Hinata-

- ¿Estudias, Sasuke-san? –Pregunto una timida Hinata-

-Si, me estoy licenciando..

-¿¡Licenciando!? –Pregunto Sakura sorprendida- Si tienes la misma edad que yo. 

-Sasuke es muy listo y le subieron de curso nada mas entrar en primaria, es un celebrito , datte bayo –Dijo Naruto contento- 

-E-eres incrible, Sasuke-san.

-No exageres, Hinata –Dijo con modestia- Es solo suerte, y dedicacion por supuesto.

- ¿Y tienes familia, sasuke-kun?

-……-Agacho la mirada triste- Mis padres recien murieron, y tango un hermano que regreso ayer.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, Sasuke-san –Dijo triste Hinata, a la quien Naruto miraba con atencion.

-Si, no queria entristecerte.

-Ahhhh! –Grito Naruto- A mi me ha entrado hambre ¿A vosotros no, datte bayo? –Dijo tocandose la barriga.

-….-Sasuke y las demas sonrieron- Si, la verdad me entro un poco de hambre….¿Donde quereis ir a comer?

-¡Al Buger King, datte bayo!

-Al Telepizza –Dijo Sakura.

-A mi me-me parece bien el Buger King.- Naruto le sonrio abiertamente y la chica se sonroja violentamente-

-Pues entonces decidido, al Buger King –Dijo Sasuke. Al poco rato llegaron al buger y pidieron sus respectivas hambruguesas. Tardaron una media en comer, pues habia estado charlando mientras comian y tambien estaba Naruto con sus payasadas. Como por ejemplo en un momento en que las chicas fueron a la baño, miro a Sasuke con cara de pevertido y le dijo: ¿No esta mal la pechonalidad de Hinata, verdad datte bayo? Sasuke nego resignado por el comportamiento de su amigo. Durante toda la semana estuvieron quedando los cuatro para salir por ahí, realmente Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo, y se divertiria mas si no fuese porque Sakura llegaba a ser una pesada en varias ocasiones y muy pegajosa, pero Hinata le caia muy bien y Naruto parecia llevarse muy bien con las dos. Era la semana que mas habia estado fuera de casa, por lo que veia poco a Itachi, entre las salidas de Sasuke y las de Itachi, pocas veces coincidian. Y le parecia notar a Itachi algo molesto con él, pero habia decidido ignorarlo.

Hoy tambien habian quedado, pero esta vez en casa de Sasuke, en su piscina. Daba la casualidad que Itachi estaba en casa, pero el se habia mantenido en el interior de la casa, leyendo alguna revista o algo por el estilo.

-¡No me ganaras, datte bayo! –Grito Naruto mientras nadaba a gran velocidad.

-¡sigue soñando, perdedor! –Grito Sasuke igual que Naruto-

-¡¡Animo, Sasuke-kun!! –Grito Sakura mientras ella y Hinata les observaba.

-¡¡Ani-animo Naruto-kun!!

-¡¡Gane!! –Gritaron tocando el borde de la psicina, se miraron entre ellos hechando rayitos-

-¡¡He ganado yo, datte bayo!!

-¡¡Eso no te lo crees ni tu, inutil!!

- ¿A quien llamas inutil, datte bayo? – Hundio la cabeza de Sasuke en el agua, quien empezo a patalear- 

-¡¡Naruto, deja de hacer eso a Sasuke-kun!! –Grito pegandole una colleja-

-¡Eso duele! –Dijo agarrandose la cabeza- Lo siento, Sakura-chan.

-¿¡Querias matarme o que? –Pregunto mirandole enfadado-

-Vamos Sasuke, no te enfades o te saldran arrugas, datte bayo –Bromeo.

-¿ Y….Y si vamos a dentro a comer algo? Ya-ya es tarde –Dijo Hinata intentando cortar la discusion-

-Me parece bien –Dijo Sasuke saliendo de la piscina y siendo seguido por los demas chicos. Entraron por la puerta corridiza del salon, encontrandose asi con Itachi.

-¡¡Sasuke-kun tu casa es genial!! –Chillo Sakura subiendose a la espalda de Sasuke. Itachi clavo su mirada en los dos,y les miro molesto ¿Quién se creia esa chiquilla pegandose tanto a Sasuke?

- ¡¡Ne, Sakura-chan!! Bajate de encima de Sasuke, que no es un caballo –Rio Naruto-

-Oh, perdona. –Pero aun asi no se separo mucho de Sasuke-

-¿Do-donde esta la cocina Sasuke-san?

-La segunda puerta del pasillo, id vosotros, yo ire preparando la mesa. 

- No es normal que seas tan servicial, datte bayo –Dijo llevandose a Sakura y a Hinata para preparar unos bocadillos y coger unos refrescos. Sasuke mientras abrio un armario y saco de alli unos vasos y platos-

-Parecen simpaticos tus amigos –Dijo Itachi fijando su vista en su hermano- Sobretodo esa tal…Sakura –Dijo con desprecio el nombre-

- Ehh….si….mucho…-dijo sintiendose algo incomodo al ser observado tan fijamente por Itachi, este sonrio con malicia al verlo tan nervioso-

- ¿Te gusta? –Pregunto ya serio- Se ve que tu le gustas.

-Es atractiva –Trago saliva con fuerza al ver los que reflejaba los ojos de Itachi, ira- Pe-pero no me interesa, ya te dije que estoy concentrado en mis estudios.

-Me parece bien –Dijo sonriendo-

-¡¡Ya estamos aquí!! ¡¡Con ricos bocadillos, datte bayo!! –Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Aunque es una pena de que no tuviese Ramen, datte bayo.

- En esta casa no se come esa porqueria.

-¡¡El Ramen no es ninguna porqueria, no permitire que te metas con el, datte bayo!!

-Dejate de boberias, idota –Se quedo callado al percibir un ruido lejando- Te estan llamando al movil y a ti tambien Hinata-san.

-¿A mi movil? ¿Dónde esta mi movil, datte bayo?

-Esta en el jardin, idiota –dijo quitandole los bocadillos para ponerlos en los platos-

-Gra-gracias , Sasuke-san –Corrio hacia el jardin junto con Naruto-

-¿Cómo te has enterado del ruido del movil? –Pregunto curiosa Sakura, Itachi sonrio tras la revista- Esta muy lejos….  
- Tengo muy buen oido –Dijo quitandole importancia el Uchiha menor-

-¡¡Eres increible!! –Grito emocionada mientras abrazaba a Sasuke, quien percibio el leve crujir de la revista-

- Exageras, Sakura –Dijo separandola de él intentando no ser maleducado- Es solo una habilidad que podria tener cualquier persona.

-Tampoco te restes importacian, Sasuke –Dijo Itachi- No cualquier persona puede hacer lo que tú haces –Dijo de forma misteriosa.

-¿A que te refi…..?- Entraron Naruto y Hinata cortando la pregunta- 

-Era mi padre –Dijo Naruto- Al parecer necesita que vuelva inmediatamente a casa, datte bayo.

- A mi me llamo mi primo…A ocurrido algo y tengo que volver a casa.

-¿Es grave? –Pregunto Sakura-

-No me dijo si lo era -Dijo preocupada Hinata- Naruto-kun ¿podrias llevarme a casa?

- ¡Por supuesto, Hinata-chan! –Dijo contento- Pero….¡Yo no me voy a de aquí sin mi bocadillo, datte bayo! –Dijo cogiendo uno de las bocadillos- ¡Nos vemos!

-Adios, Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun –Se despidio siguiendo a Naruto-

-Adios –Respondieron los dos-

Despues de comerse los bocadillos, se quedaron un rato charlando Sasuke y Sakura, ademas de los intentos de la chica por abrazarlo y demas cosas, y tambien las costantes miradas de desprecio de Itachi hacia la chica.

-Sakura, deberias llamar a tus padre para que vengan a recogerte, ya es tarde –Dijo Sasuke-

-Oh,de acuerdo. Ire al jardin para llamar –Dijo algo desilusionada. Volvio al poco rato despues- Mis padres dicen que no pueden venir a recogerme hasta las diez.

-¿Y eso?- Pregunto curioso Sasuke-

-Esto….estan ocupados con algunos asuntos.

-Puedo llevarte yo a casa –Dijo Itachi deseando librarse de la pelirosa-

-Mis padres no me permiten montarme en un cohe con un desconocido –Dijo mirandole molesta por la intervencion-

-Me llamo Uchiha Itachi y soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke –Dijo levantandose intimidando algo a la chica- Ya no soy un desconocido –Siseo.

-Ehh…es-esto…pero…yo…. 

-Mi hermano no te hara nada, Sakura –Dijo con una media sonrisa- Es buena persona aunque no lo parezca –Itachi le miro con la ceja alzada, ¿no parecia él buena persona?- Me refiero a que es defiar, despues de todo es mi hermano.

- ¿Alguna queja? –Pregunto Itachi sonriendo, su hermanito habia captado de forma parcial sus pensamientos, aunque no parecia darse cuenta-

-No –Dijo rindiendose- Sera un placer –Ambos salieron y montaron en el coche de Itachi. Sakura le iba indicando el camino a su casa pues Itachi no sabia donde vivia. Cuando llegaron Itachi tambien se bajo y al llegar a la puerta arrincono a Sakura contra la pared- ¿Qué-que haces?

-Mira niñata –Dijo con voz amenazante- Alejate de Sasuke, no te atrevas a tocarle mas, porque si no, conoceras como es Itachi Uchiha en verdad –Sakura podria jurar que habia visto como sus ojos cogian un color rojo- Y te arrepentiras de conocerlo, creeme.

-¡¡Socorro!! –Entro en su casa corriendo y cerrando de un portazo. Una vez dentro sonrio- Si crees que vas a conseguir alejarme de Sasuke-kun estas eviquivocado, no me das miedo, Uchiha Itachi.

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a **Tane-chan **por su comentario, eso denota que no eres una persona vaga que le da pereza dejar un pequeño review ¬¬.


	3. Capítulo 3

Despues de mucho, mucho , mucho tiempo... aqui llega el 3er capítulo...

Devil: esta vez la que fue maltratada fue yo SNIF

Sasukealm: lo del látigo es muy efectivo muajajajaja.

Esto es u nfic yaoi bla bla bla, los personajes son de Masashi bla bla bla.

Y sin mas dilación el fic...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3er Capítulo

Al día siguiente por la mañana.

La luz entraba por el hueco que dejaban las cortinas, que no habian sido corridas desde su vuelta de la universidad, estaba un poco deprimido, había soñado con cosas del pasado, de como era su hermano con el antes de irse. llegó a la cocina y alli estaba ya Itachi sentado leyendo el diario.

-Buenos días- Sasuke saludo Itachí,cogió una taza de la alacena,la llenó con café y cogió unas galletas que había en un bote y se sentó en frente de Itachi.El mayor cerró el diario y lo dobló.

-Bueno ¿y qué la chica del pelo rosa es tu novia?- Sasuke miró a Itachi con una ceja levantada.

-Mmm, no, ya te dije que tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que pensar en chicas- el menor siguió desayunando, se terminó las galletas y el café y llevó la taza al fregadero.

-Pero Sasuke, me preocupas, a esta edad todos los chicos tienen a alguna chica en mente-Sasuke fue de nuevo hacia la mesa y se sentó.

-Yo no soy como todos los chicos.

-Ah! ¿Eres gay?-Sasuke miró a su hermano con ira.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TODOS DECÍS LO MISMO?!-Sasuke tomó aire y contó hasta 3- A ver...tu a mi edad,¿tenías novia?- Itachi se quedó pensativo.

-Mmm, pues ahora que lo dices...-Sasuke espero a que Itachi respondiera-...No.

-Y,¿ahora tienes novia?-Pero la respuesta que esperaba Sasuke no salió por los labios del mayor.

-¿Te masturbas?- Sasuke se puso como un tomate...de rabia.

-¡¿Y ESO A QUE VIENE?! ADEMAS YO PREGUNTÉ PRIMERO.

-Vale,Vale.Pues ahora...lo que se dice novia novia...No.

-¿Y te interesa alguien?

-¿Por qué preguntas tanto hermanito?-Itachi miró con ojos juguetones a Sasuke. Y Sasuke le respondió con una mirada de ¬¬.

-Tu solo centrate en responder a mis preguntas.

-Vale...Si. Ahora responde tú.

-¿Quién es?

-No te importa ¬¬ ademas dijistes que cuando yo respondiera a la otra preguntas tu contestabas a la mia.-Sasuke ascedió.

-Si...

-Huy! Menos mal, ya estaba yo pensando que mi hermano era un eunuco como los angelitos y que solo le faltaba la aureola.-Itachi comenzó a reirse a carcajadas.

-Vete a la mierda- respondió secamente Sasuke y volvió a subir arriba a su habitación. Al llegar a la habitación vio que tenía un mensaje en el móvil, era Sakura, que tenía que hablar con él para pedirle un favor. Se acercó al armario y cogió unos piratas negros deportivos y una camiseta de mangas tres cuartos que le quedaba ajustada y marcaba su bien formado cuerpo.

Salió de la habitacion, bajó a la escalera y cruzó el salón hasta llegar a la puerta pero fue interrumpido.

-¿A donde vas Sasuke?-Itachi estaba en el sofá leyendo.

-He quedado-Sasuke respondio sin mirar al mayor y prosiguió su camino.

-¿Con la chica del pelo rosa?-En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke se encontró entre la puerta y su hermano.

-¿Como has...-Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase.

-Te has puesto muy provocativo para ir a ver a esa chica...-acercó suslabios a ls oreja del menor-..pensé que no te interesaba esa chica...-un escalofro recorrio la espalda de Sasuke al notar el aliento del mayor.

-M..me tengo que ir...-el pulso de Sasuke estaba acelerado.

-¿Quién te lo impide?...eres tú el que no se opone...-Itachi se acercó más al pequeño y agarró con el brazo la cintura de Sasuke.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?¡¡SUELTAME!!.Deja de reirte de mi.Vuelves desde la nada, te pregunto que donde has estado todo ese tiempo y no me respondes, y ahora me haces esto. He estado 11 años siendo hijo único, si no estabas mal ¿Por qué no volvistes?-Itachi soltó a Sasuke.

-Todo a su tiempo, de verdad lo siento Sasuke, no puedo decirtelo, no podía volver hasta ahora-Itachi acercó su mano a la cara de Sasuke, pero Sasuke la rechazó.

-Quiero que me dejes en paz!!, no te voy a decir que te vayas de esta casa pero si las cosas no van a volver a ser como antes prefiero que me ignores que hagas como si yo no estuviera que yo haré lo mismo.-Sasuke abrió la puerta y salió pegando un portazo. Itachi se quedó pensativo, pequeñas gotitas de color rojo empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

-Lo siento,Sasuke...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke iva por la calle casi ausente pensando en lo que habia pasado y recapasitando lo que había dicho. Al fin llegó hasta donde había quedado con la chica.

-Hola Sasuke-kun!!-la pelirosa se avalanzó sobre Sasuke.-Gracias por haber venido.

-Hola-Sasuke se sacó de encima a la chica.- ¿Qué era eso que tenías que decirme?

-Pues verás es que tengo un problema...-La cara de la chica se puso angustiada.-Mis...mis padres me han hechado de casa.

-Mmm...eso es un problem...¿no tienes algún familiar con quien puedas quedarte?-la pelirosa negó con la cabeza.-¿Y Hinata?

-No me habla...no se que mosca le ha picado...pero desde el día ese en que estuvimos en tu casa me ha estado evitando.

-...Pues no se...¿te quieres venir a mi casa?...aunque no creo que a It...Si vente a mi casa-la chica se alegro pero no lo exterioriso.

-No quiero ser una molestia...-La chica intentó ser un poco modesta.

-Bueno si quieres te presto dinero para un hotel.-La chica empezo a negar gesticulando con las manos.

-No, no eso sería ya demasiada molestia, además no se durante cuanto tiempo será, si quieres yo puedo hacer las cosas del hogar para pagar tu hospitalidad-_Aunque si quieres te lo puedo pagar de otra manera jijijiji._

_-_Supongo que en esa mochila llevas lo que necesitas, ¿me equivoco?- La pelirosa volvio a negar con la cabeza.

-Ok, es la hora de comer, ¿que te parece si vamos a comer y despues me acompañas al super que tengo que comprar algunas cosillas?

-Vale.-Sasuke le arrebató la mochila.

-Deja que yo lleve esto, debe de pesar.

Los chicos fueron a comer y despues al super, a continuacion se dirijieron hacia la casa del Uchiha. Sasuke habrió la puerta y invitó a Sakura a entrar. La chica entró seguida de Sasuke, Itachi les observaba desde uno de los sillones que se encontraban cerca dela biblioteca. Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron hacía la planta superior. Sasuke fue hacía su habitación y abrió la puerta.

-Esta es mi habitación, tu dormiras aquí, yo me iré a dormir al sofá del salón.

-No, yo dormire en el salón ¿ok?.

-Yo he sido quien te ha ofrecido vivir aquí por un tiempo asi que dormiras aquí.

-Pero en el sofá no podrás dormir bien...

-No te preocupes suelo dormir poco. Bueno ve guardando tus cosas si quieres, voy subir una peli para verla. ¿Te apetece?

-Ok...-La chica se sonrojo.Sasuke salío y se dirigió a la gran estanteria donde tenía todos los DVDs. Escogió la película The Ring, le apetecia ver una pelicula de miedo y esa era una de sus favoritas.

-¿Qué hace esa chica aquí?-Itachi siguió a Sasuke por las escaleras.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones, esta es MI casa.-Sasuke ignoró a su hermano y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

-Como hermano mayor tuyo al que tienes que obedecer te repito que me digas que hace esa chica a aqui.-Los ojos de Itachi se tornaron rojos, cosa en la que apenas se inmutó el menor.

-Me la he traido para follarmela, como , donde, cuando, y cuantas veces quiera, asi que si me disculpa su majestad me retiro a mis aposentos que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar charlando con un gilipollas.-Itachi se quedó el shock y Sasuke llegó a su habitación y puso la pelicula.

La chica estaba realmente asustada y cada vez se arrimaba mas a Sasuke. La pelicula terminó, ya era de noche y Sasuke le dijo a la chica que iva a bajar a por algo para cenar.

-No tardes ¿vale? es que esta pelicula me ha dado mucho miedo.-La chica permanecia brazada a una almohada.

-No te preocupes no tardare.-Sasuke bajó a la planta de abajo y preparó unos sandwichsy cogió un par de latas del frigorifico. Al pasar por el salón le extraño no ver a Itachi, y tampoco habia oido que Itachi estuviera en su correspondiente habitación, pero pensó que el mayor se habria ido como solia hacer habitualmente. Cuando iva subiendo por las escaleras oyó un golpe y un gritó de la chica. Corrió hasta su habitación y cuando abrió la puerta...

Continuara...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esperamos que os este gustando la historia y dejarnos reviews please k no cuesta tanto...

**Astralina, **gracias por tu reviews y seguro que el proximo capitulo te gusta muxo.

**Naoko Uchiha Mustang**, lo siento es que hemos puesto a Naruto demasiado Hetero como para ponerlo ahora homo, comprendelo...

**Murtilla**, no te preocupes Sasuke no acabará con Sakura...esto es un yaoi xD...pero tampoco nos cae bien la pelirosa.


	4. Capítulo 4

Weno se que despues de una semana puse yo mi parte(DeViLUcHiHa) pero Sasukealm es tan supersonica que ya tiene aki el siguiente asi k disfrutad:

Este capitulo tiene lemon...asi k si n ote gusta ya lo advertimos en el primer capitulo osea k si no te gusta y estas leyendo esto es k eres gilipollas y te has tragado 3 capitulos de algo k no te gusta y sabes k este capitulo con lemon llegaria tarde o temprano, saludos y besitos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 4 **

Abrio la puerta y vio una sombra salir por la ventana abierta, pero algo distrajo su atencion de aquella sombra, Sakura, la chica estba tirada en el suelo rodeada de un charco de sangre. Corrio hacia ella y se arrodillo a su lado, la sacudio con suavida.

-Sakura…dime algo –Dijo muy nervioso-

-Sa…su…ke…kun –Dijo con dificultad la chica. Sasuke vio dos orificios en el cuello de la chica y sin perder tiempo se quito la camisa y tras hacerla un ovillo, presiono la herida con ella intentando cortar la hermorragia. 

-Tranquila, no dejare que pase nada –Dijo tratando de calmarla.

-Gra..gracias…-Dijo con una debil sonrisa y cerrando los ojos.-

-¡No cierres los ojos! –Le dio una palmada en la cara, temia que si cerraba los ojos no los volveria a abrir- ¡¡Itachi!! ¡¡ITACHI!! –Grito desesperado. Despues de unos minutos que para Sasuke fueron eternos Itachi estaba en el umbral de la puerta- ¡Llama a una ambulancia!

-….-Itachi se quedo callado mirando a su hermano, que estaba sin camiseta y cubierto de sangre de la pelirosa- 

-¡¡ITACHI!! –Le grito sin comprender- ¡Va a morir!

-Como si eso me importase –Dijo mirandolo a los ojos-

-¡Seras cabron! –Con dificultad se levanto cargando a Sakura mientras miraba con odio a su hermano y sin dejar de presionar la herida, pero esta seguia sangrando sin remedio- ¡Por mucho que te caiga mal no debes comportarte asi, se muere! –Se dirigio hacia la puerta- ¡Si no me ayudas me lo arreglare yo solo!

- No puedes hacer nada, va a morir –Dijo impidiendole el paso-

-¡¡APARTATE!! –Grito cabreadisimo. Itachi se le quedo mirando a los ojos, habia un destello rojizo en ellos y ademas Sasuke sintio un dolor en boca de repente, hizo una mueca de dolor, no entendia porque le dolia la boca pero no habia tiempo, la vida de Sakura corria peligro, era su amiga, no podia dejar que muriese.- ¡¡COMO NO TE APARTES TE OBLIGARE A HACERLO!! ¡¡NO ESTOY PARA TUS GILIPOLLECES!! –Itachi le miro muy serio y no parecia dispuesto a dejarle paso-

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? ¿Acaso es importante para ti? –Parecia que se estaba empezando a enfadar- 

-Sasuke-kun…-Murmuro Sakura y este le miro-

-Ella es mi amiga –Aparto de un empujon a Itachi y bajo a toda prisa las escaleras, sin soltar en ningun momento a Sakura cogio el telefono y marco el numero de las emergencias.

-¿Qué desea? ¿la policia, la ambulancia o unos bomberos? –Pregunto una mujer-

-¡Una ambulancia! ¡Mi amiga ha sido atacada y se esta muriendo!

-¿Cuál es su direccion?

- La casa de los Uchiha –Colgo el telefono tras la confirmacion de la mujer y espero sentado a que llegase- Tranquila Sakura, no permitire que tu mueras….tu tambien no….-Dijo quitandole el flequillo de la cara- No morira nadie mas… 

-Sasuke-kun…yo…te habia mentido….

-Shhh, no hables

-Mis padre…no me hecharon…solo queria estar…contigo…-Desde arriba de las escaleras Itachi oia todo aquello con unos ojos rojos y llenos de ira.

-No me importa, te entiendo –Dijo sonriendole. Llamaron al timbre y se levanto con ella en brazos. Seguro que eran los medicos, habrio como pudo la puerta y estos de inmediato se encargaron de Sakura que habia perdido el conocimiento.- ¿Puedo acompañarla?

-Si, siguenos muchacho –Tras ponerla en una camilla corrieron hacia la ambulancia- ¡No vallas muy rapido, esta muy fragil! –El conductor asintio y arranco en cuanto Sasuke cerro la puerta de la ambulancia de la parte trasera.- ¡Cogele una via para una bolsa de sangre! –El compañero de aquel hombre asintio y sin que le vacilara el puso consiguio cogerle una via, y luego puso una bolsa de sangre para intentar que Sakura ganase algo de sangre. 

-Aguanta,Sakura –Murmuro Sasuke, era cierto que no conocia la chica desde hace mucho, solo unas semanas, pero le caia bien. 

-¡Esta fribilando! ¡No tiene pulso! –Dijo alarmado el que parecia el mas joven de los enfermeros, que cogio el desfribilador- ¡Carga 120!

-¡Listo! – Puso los dos artilugios sobre el pecho de Sakura que dio un bote- ¡Sigue sin pulso!

-¡Carga 360! –Y volvio a repetir la accion anterior, pero el pulso de Sakura no remontaba- Hora de la muerte 12:30 –Sasuke miro a Sakura choqueado- Si huviesemos lelgado antes….- El rostro de Sasuke se encogio en una mueca de odio, ira y dolor. Se levanto y abrio la puerta- ¿¡Que ha….?! –Sasuke salto y rodo sobre la carretera, habia sido una suerte que no fuesen rapido, sin perder tiempo corrio hacia su casa a una gran velocidad, esquivo varios coches y se fue hacia la acera, no queria que le atropeyasen, mientras corria volvio a sentir el dolor en su boca, aun mas intenso que antes, empujo a varias personas que se quejaron, pero el muchacho les ignoro. Llego a casa y abrio la puerta de una patada, rompiendo la cerradura y luego la cerro con un portazo.

-¡¡ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!- Grito jadeante, estaba empapado en sudor y en sangre de la pelirrosa. Itachi bajo por las escaleras con la vista fija en su hermano menor que le miraban con ira- ¡¡Es culpa tuya!!

-¿Ha muerto? –Era mas una afirmacion que una pregunta, miraba serio a su hermano, su ojos cada vez estaban mas rojizos y le parecia ver que los colmillos estaban creciendo, sonrio-

-¿¡De que te ries cabron?! –Sentia como su pulso se aceleraba, sentia como deseaba destrozarlo- ¡¡Si me huvieses ayudado, no habria muerto!!

-Te equivocas –Sonrio de forma misteriosa y caminando lentamente hacia su hermano- Estaba destinada a morir 

-¡¡TE ODIO!! –Con todas sus fuerzas intento golpear con su puño a su hermano, pero este lo desvio- ¡No quiero tenerte en mi vida! ¡Desde que has llegado solo me has traido problemas! –Seguia intentando golpearlo-

- Yo no he hecho nada, si eres un torpe no es culpa mia.

-¡¡DEJAME EN PAZ!! ¡¡DESAPARECE DE NUEVO!! ¡¡MUERETE!! –Esos ultimos gritos dejaron a Itachi algo sorprendido, Sasuke volvio a lanzar un puñetazo y esta vez acerto. Itachi quedo con la cabeza volteada, y Sasuke le miraba respirando de forma entrecortada, el mayor lamio la sangre de su labio partido y volvio a mirar a su hermano, que retrocedio un paso al ver la mirada de su hermano, tenia un brillo que no habia visto nunca y podia jurar que estaban cargados de deseo…

-¿En serio deseas eso Sasuke? –Se acercaba al menor, y este retorcedia hasta que choco con la pared, Itachi agarro el cuello de Sasuke para que no pudiese escapar-

-¡Su…Sueltame! –Itachi acaricio el troso desnudo de su hermano con las yemas de los dedos haciendo que a Sasuke le invadieran los escalofrios-

-¿No deseabas que tu hermano mayor volviese? –Acerco su rostro hasta el de Sasuke, apoyando su frente en la del menor.

-Alejate de mi….-Temblo al sentir el aliento de su hermano chocar contra sus labios, cogio con su mano el brazo de Itachi intentando que le soltase-

-¿Estas seguro de eso? –Dijo acariciando un pezon de menor, que no pudo evitar un jadeo, que encendio aun mas al mayor- Tu eres mio…Sasuke…-Atrapo los labios del menor entre los suyos de forma apasionada y brusca-

-¿¡Qué….!? –Itachi aprovecho que Sasuke abrio la boca para quejarse para introducir su lengua en la humeda cavidad de su hermano. Solto el agarre del cuello para deslizar su mano hasta la nuca del mas joven, atrayendolo mas hacial el, con el otro brazo rodeo su cintura. Deboraba la boca de Sasuke, persiguio su lengua como si de una presa se tratase y el fuese el cazador. Abandono la boca de Sasuke y empezo a bajar sus labios besando el cuello de este , mordisqueándolo suavemente ,Sasuke quiso apartarse mientras Itachi se lo impedía. Sin querer araño la blanca piel de su hermano, haciando que una pequeña cantidad de sangre saliese de la herida, de la cual se encargo Itachi de chupar.- Sueltame, Itachi….-Dijo con una voz ronca y con los ojos entrecerrados envuelto por el placer. Itachi dejo el cuello de Sasuke, dejando en la zona un chupeton, se lamio los labios y le miro.

-No es eso lo que me dicen tus ojos…-Volvio a besar sus labios trasmitiendole toda la exitacion que sentia en ese momento. Sasuke se quejo, aquello no estaba bien, eran hombres…¡Eran hermanos! Empezo a mover su cuerpo intentando escapar, haciendo que su entrepierna se frotase con la su hermano, haciendo que ambos soltasen un gemido.- No te resistas Sasuke….tú lo deseas…-Susurro en su oido-

-Yo..yo…-Gimio de nuevo cuando su hermano comenzo a lamer su pezon izquierdo, a la vez que le daba pequeños mordiscos-

-Entregate a mi….-Dijo volviedo a poner su rostro a la altura del de Sasuke, quien le devolvio una mirada llena de deseo. Sasuke sentia como la voz de Itachi le envolvia, haciendole olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido. Al ver que el pequeño no se quejaba, le cargo el brazos y lo llevo a su habitacion donde le tumbo en la cama para luego ponerse encima suya.- Eres virgen ¿verdad?

-Pues…esto…yo…- ¿Itachi planeaba hacer eso? No sabia mucho de relaciones sexuales entre hombre, pero tenia bien claro como funcionaba, le miro algo asustado, Itachi sonrio maliciosamente-

-Tranquilo, tratare de ser lo mas suave posible –Dijo para luego volver a besarle, esta vez mas lentamente tratando de tranquilizarle. Sasuke estaba empezando a pensar que todo aquello era una locura. Comenzo a desabrochar los botones del pantalon de su hermano, le dirigio una mirada incitandole a que se dejase llevar. Tras unos momentos de indecision Sasuke beso a su hermano mayor y le quito la camisa con la ayuda de Itachi que subio los brazos, sonrio picaramente al verle entregado a él-

-Ahhh…-Gimio cuando su hermano mordio levemente su labio inferior y lo lamia.Termino de bajarle el pantalon y la ropa interior al menor y miro con una sonrisa su miembro-  
-Vaya…nada mal…- Bajo su mano lentamente mientras acariciaba el pecho, el abdomen hasta llegar el miembro el cual agarro.-

-Ahh –Gimio fuertemente. Un sonrojo se hizo evidente en sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza que estaba pasando. Itachi comenzo a masturbar a su hermano lentamente, queriendole torturar- Ahhh!...Itachiii….

-¿Quieres que vaya mas rapido? –Murmuro en su oido- 

-Mmmm…si…mas…mas….-Obedeciendo los deseos del menos Itachi comenzo a masturbarle mas rapido, Sasuke arqueo la espalda de palcer- Ahhh!! –Los gemidos de Sasuke solo conseguian encender aun mas a Itachi, que bajo sus labios hasta el pecho de Sasuke, volviendo a besar su pezon, a lamerlo y a morderlo-

- Es hora de pasar a lo mejor…-Cuando noto que su hermano estaba apunto de terminar paro de masturbarle, por lo que recibio un gruñido como queja por parte del menor- Estas deseoso…¿Eh? –Dijo complacido, se separo de el y se quito su pantalon y su boxer, quedando completamente desnudo- ¿Quieres continuar? –Dijo con un tono cargado de seduccion-

-Si…-Observo como su hermano se llevaba dos dedos a la boca y los chupaba, a continuacio les separo las pierna e introdujo un dedo- Ah…-Se quejo de dolor-

-Shhh, eres virgen y es normal que te duela…..-Observo el rostro de dolor de su hermano- Yo te ayudare….-Volvio a besar a su hermano mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su miembro. Sasuke cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentando soportar el dolor, pero su hermano introdujo otro dedo, y volvio a dar un gritito de dolor, Itachi empezo a mover los dedos dentro de él, estaba deseoso por hacerlo suyo- 

-Y-ya….-Dijo Sasuke cuando ya se sentia acostumbrado a aquella invasion. Itach como respuesta abrio aun mas las piernas de su hermano, se coloco entre ellas y comenzo a penetrarlo lentamente.- Ahhhhh!! –Grito de dolor, dolian mucho mas que los dedos. 

-¡Ahh….estas tan estrecho!- Gimio, se quedo un momento quieto esperando a que su hermano se ocustumbrarse, cuando noto que su hermano lanzaba debiles gimido de placer, le agarro de las caderas y empezo a embestirle fuertemente-

-¡Ahhhh! –Itachi le embestia mientras gemia roncamente al sentir como la estrecha cavidad estrujaba su miembro. Sasuke estaba totalmente invadido por el placer, no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo sentaia aquella placentera invasion, pero él necesitaba mas- ¡Itachi…mas fuerte…mas!

- Como desees –Agarro la cadera de su pequeño hermano y comenzo a embestise de forma brutal, llegando a lo mas hondo que podia, con mayor velocidad- Ahhh! ¡Sasuke!

-¡Itachi! – Agarro el miembro de su hermano y lo masturbo mientras le embestia con todas sus fuerzas, la entrada de Sasuke se empezo a contraer con mas violencia aprisionando con fuerza el sexo de Itachi que no duraria mucho mas- Ahhhhh!! –Con un ultimo grito de placer Sasuke termino en el abdomen de su hermano y el mayor en su interior. Itachi cayo con pesadez sobre Sasuke aplastandolo un poco, salio de su interior y se acosto a su lado. Sasuke jadeaba trantando de coger la mayor cantidad de aire posible, sus ojos se fueron cerrando peresozamente hasta que se quedo dormido, Itachi se le quedo observando.

-Ahora eres mio, solo mio…-Dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo y beso su frente.-

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Weno a sido tan rapido k solo hay un review asi k gracias a Miyuky-san y mira k has tenido k esperar poco con la intriga xD.


End file.
